Police interceptor vehicles and other emergency or special purpose vehicles are provided with push bars on the front end. Aftermarket push bars may have different designs and may be fabricated as a flat plate, a contoured plate, a tubular frame, etc. Push bars may be made of different materials such as steel, aluminum, polycarbonate, polyethylene, or the like. Grill guards, brush guards and other features and options may be incorporated in a push bar. Push bars come in different sizes and must be able to be attached to different types of vehicles.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.